Extraordinary Girl
by wowiepanzeeee
Summary: Noelle snuggled in closer to Richie as her lip quivered, scared of the hag looming over them. "And you decided to ruin these children's lives. Despicable." - In which Eddie and Richie are confronted by a homophobic b**** while out on a walk with their daughters...and Noelle speaks up.


I wrote another Reddie family story because I love them with all my heart.

It's not required you read the other story in this series, but it gives a few extra details about the daughters and their stories.

There is homophobia in here, but no slurs.

And damn it's a fluffy ride.

* * *

The sun had began setting as the Tozier's took their normal evening walk. Richie pushed a stroller where little Charlotte resided; the 6 month old wore a fuzzy beanie with bear ears to keep her still-bald head warm. She sat under a soft yellow blanket and looked around curiously, her blue eyes sparkling as she watched the birds flutter around. She looked up at Richie and gave a grin along with a babbling noise. Richie smiled down at his beautiful daughter, responding back with identical baby noises.

Eddie rolled his eyes, but smiled when he heard his husband and daughter speaking gibberish to each other. He held hands with their eldest daughter, Noelle, who had recently turned 7. They swung their arms with each step as Noelle pointed out the eccentric graffiti around San Francisco. "I like that one! The girl looks like me!" Eddie looked up to see a huge mural on the side of a brick building: a black woman placing a flower in her curly hair.

Eddie smiled down at his daughter. "All you need is a flower and you two will be twins!"

Noelle began hopping over the cracks in the side walk, nearly tripping up Eddie. "Look, Daddy!" She jumped over a hole, doing a spin mid air. "I'm airbending!"

Eddie and Noelle were obsessed with the show Avatar: The Last Airbender. They had both been practicing their skills. Eddie put out both of his hands, and made an exaggerated whooshing sound. "As you can see, my waterbending skills are even better."

Noelle puffed out her cheeks and frowned at Eddie. "You're skills are nothing compar-"

"How dare you."

The Toziers froze as a middle aged woman with gaudy makeup stood in front of them, face scrunched up, looking over the family.

Eddie's eyebrows inched closer and he pursed his lips. He had an idea of where this was going. Gently, he pushed Noelle back, towards Richie, and Richie took her hand, putting a protective arm around her and pulling her close. Eddie took a deep breath. "Can we help you?"

The woman looked disgustedly back and forth between Richie and Eddie, as though they were a serious case of foot fungus. She squinted as she acknowledged their wedding rings. "Are you two men _married_?"

Richie piped up, "The manliest married men in Marin County." He would chuckle about his amazing astounding alliteration later, but right now, he was focused on his family.

She cleared her throat as she eyed the kids. Noelle snuggled in closer to Richie as her lip quivered, scared of the hag looming over them. "And you decided to ruin these children's lives. Despicable."

If the kids weren't there, Richie would have gone ape shit on this woman. He hoped Eddie knew what to say because he couldn't think of anything that didn't involve violence.

"Our family is none of your busin-"

She interrupted, "What about a mother? This young girl will grow up without a woman to look up to."

The fathers were infuriated, but unsure of what to say next.

A small voice piped up, "If I want to talk to a girl, I have Aunt Beverly."

Everybody's eyes widened; taken aback by Noelle's sudden involvement.

Eddie looked down at Noelle; shocked. "S-Sweetie, you don't need to explain yours-"

The woman interrupted, staring daggers at Noelle. "Who is supposed to do your hair in the morning? Who is supposed to help you choose what clothes to wear? There are things only mommies can do and yo-"

"Papa does my hair." Noelle looked up at Richie and squeezed his hand tight. "He brushes it and wraps it and braids it and helps me keep it soft."

Richie felt himself tearing up as he stared down into Noelle's deep brown eyes. "Els..."

She continued, "And Daddy takes me clothes shopping." She looked to Eddie and he looked back, amazement painted across his face. "He goes into the girl stores with me, even though he's a boy." A big, toothless grin grew on her face. "We have fashion shows at home to show Papa and Charlotte my new clothes. We move the sofas out the way and Daddy brings out a long carpet to be the runway and-"

The 3 adults stared at Noelle as she told her long story about the classic, world famous, Tozier fashion shows. Even little Charlotte was staring in amazement.

"-so at the end Papa and Daddy give their ratings on pieces of paper and then we change into pajamas and Papa makes really yummy hot chocolate, but not for Charlotte; she's still a baby, and we draw while watching Steven Universe and then cuddle."

It felt as though the whole of San Francisco fell silent as a huge grin grew on Noelle's face. "Even though they're both boys, they're the bestest parents on Earth." She looked to the woman with a bit of fire in her eyes. "Papa is cooking spaghetti for dinner so I want to go home now. Please move."

She gripped Richie's hand, pulling him and Charlotte, then also grabbed Eddie's hand before moving forward past the woman. "Aunt Beverly said all girls should be nice to each other, and you're not being nice."

The woman stood aside, mouth hanging open as the family walked by.

Noelle hummed a happy nursery rhyme all the way home, which made Eddie and Richie more emotional. They both had red, puffy eyes as tears streamed down their faces, dripping onto the pavement.

Eddie opened the front door and Noelle hopped up the step, immediately running to her room. "I'm gonna put on pajamas and fuzzy socks."

Eddie slowly bent down and picked up Charlotte so Richie could begin folding the stroller. The stayed silent as Eddie cradled their youngest daughter and Richie rolled up the yellow blanket.

Eddie gulped and looked up at his husband who gazed back at him, his eyes too overflowing with tears. A small smile appeared on Richie's face as he stepped forward and gently placed his hands on either side of Eddie's face, staring lovingly at his husband. He ran his thumb over the scar on his cheek and wiped the tears that remained. "That's _our_ daughter, Eds." He swallowed, trying to hold back tears. Instead, his voice cracked, "_Our daughter_."

Eddie took a deep, shaky breath as he gazed back at Richie, his eyes overflowing with love for his husband. "I don't know how we did it, but..." He cleared his throat. "We've raised an incredible little girl."

Richie looked down at Charlotte, letting her grab his finger and hold it close. "You're great too, Charlie. But, you haven't defended us from any homophobes. Get on your sister's level."

Eddie jokingly gasped at his husband's remark. "Rich!"

Richie grinned at the reaction and leaned in to place a soft kiss on Eddie's lips. "I've gotta go make some spaghetti, Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier."

Eddie still blushed when he heard 'Tozier' behind his name, but was upset it was after the word 'spaghetti'. He grinned. "You're such a dick."

"Shhhhhhh, not in front of the child!" Richie covered Charlotte's tiny ears. "I'm so sorry about your trashmouth father."

Eddie laughed, but pretended it was fake, "Ha. Ha." He turned and walked to the hallway. "I'm going to get little Raisin out of her poopy diaper."

Richie watched as his husband and youngest daughter disappeared, but were quickly replaced by a girl in pony pajamas. She grinned a toothless grin. "Hey, Papa." Noelle walked to Richie and reached out her arms, motioning to be picked up.

"Hey, kiddo. You all snug in your jammies?"

"Yeah, they're soft." She paused for a moment before burying her head into Richie's shirt. "I'm sorry that lady was mean to you."

Richie was taken aback. "You don't need to apologize. It wasn't your fault." He paused. "She was very, very rude." Resting his chin atop her head, he comforted the girl, "You were so brave standing up to her." He buried his face in her curly hair, giving her a kiss. "Our brave, brave girl."

Noelle pulled back and looked up at Richie. "She was bullying you and Daddy. I want to protect you from mean people like her."

Richie let out a small laugh. "And we'll protect you, too." He smiled at his daughter. "Daddy and I love you so much, Els."

"I love you and Daddy a ton, too." She planted a small kiss on Richie's cheek before peeking behind him at the kitchen. "Is it spaghetti time?"

Richie burst out in laughter. "Of course it's spaghetti time! Can you help set the table?"

Noelle nodded and hopped down; running over to find the plastic plates.

Richie watched her lovingly. _How the fuck did I get so lucky?_

* * *

I really hope other people like this family!

I love the thought of Noelle being a strong girl who still likes feminine things, but will beat someone's ass if they insult her dads.

Thank you for reading! It means a lot!

Twitter is tegiebear ❤️


End file.
